Odd Couples
by Avaloner
Summary: In modern times, with no memory of their Camelot lives, Gwen is happy with Lance; long time buddies Arthur and Elena are slowly falling for each other and Gwaine has finally found someone to commit to (someone none of them expected). When Morgana -with her memories back- enters their lives she's truly stunned by these odd couples...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A New Year's Eve story to bring in 2018, which also happens to be the 10th anniversary year of Merlin. : )**

* * *

'Do I really have to wear the hat?' Arthur held up a bright green, pointy hat. It flopped over his fingers as he looked at it with disapproval.

'Come on, it's part of the costume,' said Elena, coming over behind him and grabbing his shoulders briefly. 'Besides, I'm not even making you wear the pointy ears!' Arthur could tell she grinned.

It had been a few months since Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine started living in this apartment. Tonight was going to be the first proper party in their new place: a New Year's Eve party. The apartment was on the seventh floor and provided some nice views, including a glimpse of the city's new year's fireworks at a far-off point. Or so they hoped.

It was also going to be a costume party -Gwaine's idea.

Which was all good and great with Arthur. Except that his girlfriend, Elena, was making him come as 'Link' from the video game The Legend of Zelda, to accompany her 'Princess Zelda'.

To be honest, she wasn't _making_ him. The two of them often played things on wii -Elena loved any opportunity to beat Arthur- so she thought it would be cool to go as the video game characters.

Elena took out her own costume and went to the bathroom to change.

Something silver from his costume box caught Arthur's attention: it was a sword. Still on his knees, he bent forward and took it out. He held it horizontally, not knowing why he had a sense of awe, of reverence, looking at the realistic looking prop. As if he was born to wield a sword.

ooooo

Merlin and Gwaine were out getting things for the party. Meaning Merlin was getting things while Gwaine sorted out his costume last-minute. Merlin didn't mind; he liked being organised, ticking things off lists.

Plus, it was a good distraction. From the unexplainable things that happened to him lately...

Like that time when he wanted the blinds up but had his hands full. Instantly, the blinds raced upwards on their own and Merlin remembered a strange thrum of energy in his veins.

There was also that time when they were struggling to fire up the barbecue. Merlin had stared at the coals, annoyed. Then, bam, bright orange flames sizzled around the black rocks.

It was like he had some...ability. An ability he was scared of. It was happening more often, as if leading up to something.

It unnerved him every time but Merlin couldn't tell anyone about it. Not even Arthur, who -despite his sometimes inconsiderate matters- looked out for Merlin like an older brother.

The party was a much-needed diversion; he was looking forward to it. Especially when Arthur told Merlin that he had invited his half-sister Morgana to the party, informing that she was 'quite attractive. Then again, she's my sister; that would have been obvious.'

Merlin had narrowed his eyes, 'You mean, it's _surprising_ because she's your sister?'

Arthur had made an annoyed face then added, 'Oh ah, I believe she's single, by the way.' Merlin had raised his eyebrows. Seriously, Arthur was terrible at setting people up.

ooooo

In costume, Arthur was slowly swinging his sword in both hands. Then he stopped as he heard Elena entering the living room. She was in costume, including a tiara, with a lock of her blonde hair trailing over each shoulder. She looked beautiful.

Arthur stared at her for a moment. He was always aware that she was pretty but Elena wasn't one to get dressed-up often, always putting up her hair in a hurry, running about.

Arthur and Elena were good friends for a while as their dads were long time friends. Until one day they decided to see if they could be more. Elena didn't dramatically change her appearance now that they were going out, which made Arthur at ease, to have her being her usual self.

Arthur was never great at flattering ladies, anyway. Talking to girls confidently, sure, he could do that. But the flirty, you-look-great-tonight business, not so much. He had tried to be that with Gwen, one of their closest friends. Arthur and Gwen -who was happily with their friend Lance now- both laughed about that brief relationship.

'You look...' he didn't know how to finish, resting the tip of his sword on the floor.

'Like Princess Zelda, I hope,' said Elena.

Arthur smiled. 'You look lovely.'

'Thanks. You make a good Link.' She picked up a sword from her box, 'Also, I have one of these too,' and slashed Arthur's sword lightly with hers.

ooooo

Merlin opened the door to find a good looking young woman with raven black hair and exquisite grey-green eyes. She looked like a model for an exclusive clothing brand in her black attire and high heels.

'Morgana?' smiled Merlin.

Morgana didn't smile then put it on as if out of courtesy. 'Yeah, hi. You must be Merlin?'

Inside, she found Arthur who introduced her to everyone.

'Where's your costume?' Arthur asked. 'Or are you like a modern-day witch or something?'

Morgana didn't catch the joke. 'I got kind of busy and forgot about it.'

'That's alright,' smiled Merlin. 'I don't think _my_ modern-day Dracula thing is working.' He briefly looked down at himself. He was in black pants and a black jacket, open to reveal a dark red T shirt underneath.

'Yeah, 'coz you haven't got the fangs on,' said Arthur.

'They feel weird.'

That got everyone dissecting their own costumes. 'Who is Percy supposed to be?' one of them asked. Percy, in jeans and a black T shirt that showed off his big, muscled physique answered, 'Er, that Johnny Bravo character?'

Gwen's brother Elyan (a 'shifty salesman', in a suit and tie and carrying a briefcase) looked at Percy's buzz cut. 'Mate, you need a wig with that.'

Leon (a 'scary clown') said, 'I think Percy just picked something out of his normal clothes and made that up.'

'Gwaine and Mithian's pirate look is happening,' complimented Elena.

'Thanks,' said Gwaine, in black trousers, boots and an old fashioned white shirt mostly open at the front.

'He doesn't have an eye patch,' said Arthur, 'it doesn't count.'

Everyone loved what Lance and Gwen came as: their namesakes, Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere, with Gwen in a wine-purple and cream medieval dress and Lance in authentic looking chainmail.

Later on, Gwen spoke with a nervous smile. 'Um, we have some news to share with you guys.' Lance's hand was in hers.

'We're engaged,' Lance explained.

 _Congratulations_ went around. As requested, Gwen began the proposal story.

Gwen and Lance had gone on a short trip during the Christmas break. Lance had a boat waiting for them. The fresh rose petals at the base of the boat gave Gwen a hint. But she was speechless and grinning when Lance stopped rowing - their boat in the middle of a blue lake surrounded by stunning mountains- and got down on one knee, right there on the boat.

Everyone was happy for the couple. Except Morgana, looking stunned.

She kept looking at Arthur to see his reaction and was even more surprised to find him content.

Her eyebrows frankly shot up when Gwaine and Mithian revealed _they_ had started dating. From the conversation, Morgana figured that _this_ Gwaine also wasn't known for romantic commitment. Mithian, conversely, was very hard to get. This time at least Morgana's surprise was shared.

This was getting - _did_ _Arthur just affectionately touch Elena's face?_ \- weirder and weirder. She had to tell Merlin the truth about why she was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur -sans the pointy cap which he still couldn't embrace- and Elena were playing a wii game called "Rabbit Circus".

'So,' said Elena, eyes on the TV screen, 'getting inspiration for _your_ proposal?'

The question hit Arthur unexpectedly; his rabbit fell behind in the race. 'Ah, should I?'

'Well, I might come up with something brilliant myself and beat you to it.'

'Yeah? Go for it.' His rabbit was trumped by Elena's.

'Then again, I think people would be kind of shocked if we announced we were getting married already.' Elena looked away, adding, 'We don't exactly act like a couple.'

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

'Elena,' he said, making her turn to him. 'Just because we don't _act_ like a couple, it doesn't mean... Doesn't mean we don't care for each other. I know I'm not exactly great with a show of romance,' he smiled, making Elena smile too then he held her face with his hand, 'don't let that make you doubt how much I...want this.'

Elena rolled her eyes out of humour. 'I don't.'

As they moved apart to put away the gaming gear, Arthur said, 'Seeing as I lost, I should get a consolation prize.'

'Is that right?'

'Yes. I would like _a kiss_.'

Elena raised her eyebrows at him then took his face with her hands. She moved closer with great show then disappointed him with a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur narrowed his eyes in amusement.

She moved away with a cunning smile. 'Since I won, I want a prize too -also a kiss.'

'Fair enough,' said Arthur. He moved towards her and placed _his_ kiss on her lips.

ooooo

'I know it sounds crazy,' said Morgana, 'but that's who we are. You're a warlock, Merlin.'

'No, I'm not,' Merlin made himself say. He _didn't_ possess unnatural abilities.

'I wasn't aware of any of this either. Then all these visions appeared in my dreams. Memories. Instructions. One morning I woke up, remembering my life at Camelot.

'That's why I contacted Arthur and invited myself to this party.' She crept closer to him and said quietly, 'We're supposed to make them remember too,' looking across the veranda, into the living room where the others were.

'How exactly?'

'You'll know, once your magic is fully back.' With that Morgana stepped even closer to Merlin and lightly pressed her fingers to his temples.

'What?-'

Morgana's eyes glowed golden. Then Merlin's eyes.

She removed her hands and looked at him cautiously.

His puzzled expression was replaced by one of disdain. 'I don't trust you, Morgana,' uttered Merlin. He had his past memories back alright.

'I know what you're thinking but I'm not that person anymore.' There was a shot of bitterness in her voice. 'Like I said, my dreams have given me instructions. We have a new destiny now. A joint one, it seems.'

Merlin turned away, gripping the railing.

She knew how he felt. When she had her memories back she remembered how Merlin had...ended her. She remembered that with nothing but despise for him. But seeing him today, dressing up as a _'Dracula'_ , made her see things differently. He was just another young man now. One with magic and a destiny hidden inside him.

'There's something new we're going to face. And for that we need everyone to be their old selves again.' She grabbed Merlin's shoulder when he didn't respond. 'Look, I'm not fighting you anymore. If I did I wouldn't have unlocked your magic.'

Merlin finally looked at her.

'The only thing is they're all different people now. We'll be...ruining people's relationships if they remember who they were.'

Morgana was being considerate. That surprised Merlin. 'You're right. I guess we have to leave some things out.'

'It's for the best.'

'Yeah. But let's wait until midnight's over.'

ooooo

'Happy New Year, folks' Gwaine exclaimed as they gathered at the veranda and near a window. Unfortunately they could only see the fireworks that shot up really high, every now and again.

Merlin looked at Morgana next to him at the railing. Then he looked ahead and said something in his head. His friends, with their eyes on the sky, missed the gold flash of his irises.

Then they heard some sharp cracks. Streaks of fluorescent colour illuminated the sky above them. 'Whoa,' one of them called, 'they must be doing fireworks at some park around here.'

'Yeah,' said Merlin, looking at a star burst of bright indigo rays with red points.

He could feel someone staring at him. It was Morgana. When their eyes met, she smiled. It had been a long time since he saw her _real_ smile, one free of evil intentions.

He smiled back then bent down to whisper to her so that the others didn't hear. 'Thank you.' He didn't say _for unlocking my powers_. Because it was also for the smile.

* * *

 **AN: Any reviews and favourites are much appreciated, thank you!**


End file.
